Hyuuga Rion
(Midfielder) |number = 7 |element = Fire |team = Seidouzan |seiyuu = Saiga Mitsuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 041 (GO)}} Hyuuga Rion ( ) is a midfielder for Seidouzan. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"When on top form, seems to shine with a divine glow like a summer sky."'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"When on top form, seems to shine with a divine glow like a summer sky."'' Appearance He has white hair with two "wings" sticking out from the top of his head and green eyes. He has a pale skin. Plot He first appeared in episode 41 with the rest of his team. His team played against Raimon in the finals. At the end of the episode, the score was tied due to Kurosaki scoring a goal with Ballista Shot and Tsurugi scoring with Death Drop, which Shoot Break couldn't stop. In episode 42, when Tenma got in his way, he used Round Spark and successfully dribbled him. He later passed the ball to Koizaki. At the end of the first half, the score was tied again due the fact Kurosaki released his Keshin and scored with Bakunetsu Storm and Nishiki releasing his Keshin too and scored with Bushin Renzan. He didn't appear in the second half because Seidouzan was replaced by Dragonlink. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Hyuuga, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Amase Reia *'Item': Nekketsu Coach no Oshie (熱血コーチの教え, randomly dropped from Seidouzan at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Tenta *'Uniform': Oda Wear (オーダーウェア) After this, he can be recruited for an amount of 6320 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Hyuuga, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Munemori Hidetoshi *'Player': Okegawa Yukimori *'Player': Nakki After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2800 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Hyuuga, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Holy Bowl (聖なるお茶碗, randomly dropped from Face Painters (フェイスベインターズ) at Kisaragi Mako's right taisen route) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station entrance) *'Photo': Steel Tower's City View (鉄塔からの風景写真, taken at the Steel Tower Plaza) *'Photo': Thunder (雷の写真, taken at the Hihodo Store in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Chuugaku Senbatsu α' *'Next Japan' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chronicles N' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Chronicles' Trivia *In the dub Hyuuga’s forename ‘Hyperion’ like the majority of Players present on the team makes direct reference to the Titan of the same name. Hyperion is the personification of both wisdom and light in Greek mythology hence his surname ‘Wise’. *Even though he is a midfielder, he gets played as a forward for Seidouzan. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:Galaxy characters